Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD
Re: Francis Miller Ferguson Widziałem i właśnie miałem do Ciebie w tej sprawie napisać na dyskusji, ale widocznie mnie wyprzedziłeś. Jeżeli chodzi o jego mocne i słabe strony to takie właśnie zachowania wypisane są na jego profilu na stronie Myroomonline.net. Mogę się jedynie domyślać czy ta postać pisała to na serio, czy też nie. Po jego sposobie pisania wnioskuję jednak, że to prawda. Stuble (dyskusja) 11:17, kwi 3, 2016 (UTC) P.S. Odbiegając od tematu: Czy czyjeś alter ego można podciągnąć pod miano postaci? Re: Akapity, przecinki i sekstaśmy Ok, wszystko rozumiem. Źródła informacji dotyczące tych dziwnych informacji akurat znajdują się w artykule. Wypisane są dokładne strony z jakich te informacje zostały zaczerpnięte. Jeżeli to nie wystarcza to nie wiem jak inaczej można potwierdzić ich wiarygodność. Dodawanie przypisów jest bezsensu, a do stron z informacjami tymi nie mogę podlinkować, bo nie ma ich w internecie (chyba, że zacznę masowo robić strony internetowe wzorowane na stronach z gry, ale to by podchodziło pod plagiat). Poza tym nic dziwnego, że te informacje są dziwne, przecież to gra od Rockstar Games. Stuble (dyskusja) 16:31, kwi 11, 2016 (UTC) :Już w ogólnym opisie postaci (czy co to tam jest) można wyczytać, że Jill występowała w programie I'm Rich, więc jak można samemu wydedukować to właśnie stamtąd wzięły się początkowe informacje zawarte w Historii. Muszę jednak przyznać Ci trochę racji, ponieważ niektóre informacje są zaczerpnięte z bazy danych LCPD, ale sądzę, że nie trzeba o tym wspominać, gdyż w bazie tej zapisana jest większość postaci występujących lub wspomnianych w GTA CW, GTA IV i dodatkach do tej gry. Przynajmniej do tej pory nikt nie zadawał sobie pytania skąd wiadomo, że, np. Anthony Prince w 1985 roku był aresztowany za niepłacenie podatków. Stuble (dyskusja) 17:44, kwi 11, 2016 (UTC) Kartoteka Najeżdża na infoboks. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:01, kwi 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Typowy admin... Przecież już to wyjaśniliśmy. Nie widzę sensu drążyć tematu. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:04, kwi 15, 2016 (UTC) Problem Witam, postanowiłem skorzystać z twojej propozycji napisania do Ciebie w razie problemów, chciałbym zapytać, czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić jak w edytorze żródłowym i wizualnym dodać zdjęcie do infobooka, ponieważ mam z tym niemały problem. Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 Re: Leonora Johnson Wiem że może wydawać się to dziwne, ale sugerowałem się wyłącznie grą - przysięgam oraz własnymi informacjami ponieważ o sprawie Elizabeth Short dowiedziałem się gdy czytałem artykuł o najbardziej zagadkowych zbrodniach w historii czy jakoś tak. Przyznaję że dużo informacji wziąłem ze strony internetowej w grze (whokilledleonorajohnson) ale to tyle, aby napisać ten artykuł nie korzystałem z anglojęzycznej wiki. Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 Re: Norm Richards Chyba w regulaminie czy gdzieś indziej jest napisane, że nie powinno się używać słowa "gra" w artykułach, a rozbiłem pierwsze zdanie na dwa, bo to według mnie estetyczniej wygląda niż upychane tych informacji w jednym zdaniu. Stuble (dyskusja) 17:22, kwi 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ochrzany Chodzi Ci na pewno o wiadomość, którą zostawiłem na stronie dyskusji użytkownika Cristiano16. Prawda? Na stronie pomocy, którą mi podałeś wyraźnie jest napisane, że wandalizmem jest wypisywanie bzdur na stronach. Nie mam pojęcia czemu to co było w podanym przeze mnie przykładzie nie mogło być wandalizmem. Ewidentnie znajdowały się tam jakieś bzdurne rzeczy. Odnośnie słów "mnie" i "mi" to fakt, że popełniłem błąd, ale wiedz, że było to raczej wynikiem szybkiego pisania do użytkownika, by ten jak najszybciej przestał popełniać te same błędy w tych wszystkich artykułów, które tworzył. Nie zdążyłem po prostu jeszcze raz dokładnie przeredagować teksu wiadomości. Stuble (dyskusja) 08:59, maj 5, 2016 (UTC) Przepraszam Mógłbyś rozbudować artykuł Children of the Mountain? W takich sprawach jesteś dużo lepszy niż ja. Kintobor (dyskusja) 17:26, maj 11, 2016 (UTC)Kintobor Pytanie Witam, chciałbym się zapytać czy do stworzenia strony w kategorii Postacie w GTA V wymagane jest imię i/lub nazwisko postaci, czy może być pełniona funkcja w grze i dla kogo ją pełni (np. prześladowca Tracey)? Z góry dziękuję za pomoc i uprzedzając ewentualną propozycję, nie skorzystam z kanału IRC gdyż nie mam na to czasu. Jeszcze raz dziękuję i pozdrawiam, cristiano16 Re: Pliki Witaj Piotrku (mam nadzieję, że mogę się tak do Ciebie zwracać), chciałbym Ci powiedzieć, że przesłałem zdjęcie przez tą stronę (S:Prześlij), ale nadal mam problem, tzn. poradnik jak wstawić grafikę do infoboxu nadal wydaje mi się nadal nie jasny mimo wielokrotnego przeczytania go... poprosiłem już użytkownika Stuble o pomoc, ale jakbyś mógł, to Ciebie też bym o nią prosił, ponieważ każda pomoc się przyda :) PS: Na kolejnych kartach w przeglądarce włączone mam: poradniki gdzie stawiać przecinki, jak stworzyć dobry artykuł, jak wstawić te nieszczęsne grafiki ;) i przykładowy, stworzony już artykuł. PS#2: Najmocniej przepraszam, że Ty i inni edytorzy często (czyt. prawie zawsze ;) ) muszą poprawiać stworzone przeze mnie artykuły. Pozdrawiam cristiano16 Problem z weryfikacją pliku Mam problem z przesłaniem pewnego pliku, który mimo, że spełnia (według mnie) wszystkie wymagane warunki, nie chce się przesłać i wyskakuje co chwila wiadomość Plik nie przeszedł pozytywnie weryfikacji. Nie mam pojęcia czemu tak się dzieje. Powinien przejść pozytywnie weryfikację, ponieważ przypisuję mu odpowiednią licencję, nazwę, jest on w dopuszczalnej formie (.png), ma mniej niż 10 MB, a jego rozdzielczość to 612x432 pikseli. Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz mi pomóc. Stuble (dyskusja) 13:56, maj 22, 2016 (UTC) Oznajmienie i prośba Witaj, chciałbym Ci oznajmić, że udało mi się znacznie poprawić stronę o wtyce, która została stworzona wręcz fatalnie, a mówi to człowiek, którego strony są ciągle poprawiane... myślę, że jest już w porządku i można ją przywrócić. :) Chciałbym Cię jeszcze prosić o przywrócenie strony o Leonorze Johnson, gdyż jest to moje największe dzieło (przypominam, że sugerowałem się wyłącznie grą i własnymi wiadomościami (np. ciekawostka o Elizabeth Short)). Z góry dziękuję za ewentualne rozpatrzenie sprawy. pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 Re: Oficer Lewis Witam, przepraszam za użycie niewłaściwego określenia. Chętnie zmieniłbym nazwę strony, ale nie potrafię tego zrobić... Gdybyś mógł to zrobić lub mi to wytłumaczyć, to byłbym wdzięczny . Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 Nowoczesna skórka Witaj ponownie, tak jak prosiłeś zmieniłem skórkę na nowoczesną, ale mam pewien problem... nie umiem dodać strony. Gdybyś mógł mi to wytłumaczyć, to byłbym wdzięczny :) Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 Re: controlled Co oznacza fraza „substancja kontrolowana”? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:13, maj 30, 2016 (UTC) Kategorie Witaj Piotrku! Chciałbym się Ciebie zapytać jak stworzyć nową kategorię. Jeśli mógłbyś mi to wytłumaczyć, byłbym Ci bardzo wdzięczny. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 : Witaj! Dzięki za wytłumaczenie i nie martw się, ponieważ nie zamierzam tworzyć nowej kategorii w Grand Theft Auto Wiki :P : Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 13:12, cze 8, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Re: Farma wiatrowa RON Witaj! Ze względu na najmłodszych czytelników nie chciałem pisać wprost, że ci bracia uprawiają seks. Pozdrawiam Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 15:15, cze 13, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Pliki flag Hej. Niecały rok temu napisałem do Ciebie w sprawie plików flag dla innych edycji językowych GTA Wiki. Czy możesz zająć się tą sprawą? Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 10:22, cze 18, 2016 (UTC) : Coś się ruszyło w sprawie flag? Nie jest to sprawa pilna, po prostu lepiej mieć zrobione to raz i porządnie. Najlepiej gdyby flagi pochodziły z tego samego źródła co te, których używamy na polskiej wiki. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 10:15, cze 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Ponawiam pytanie dotyczące flag. Druga sprawa: polska GTA Wiki ma duże braki jeśli chodzi o ulice w GTA (szczególnie IV i V). Jak na razie opisuję ulice w Bohan. W opisie artykułu Street tłumaczymy jako ulica, ale czy w przypadku Avenue powinna być to aleja czy ulica? Obecnie stosowane są obydwa nazewnictwa i nie wiem które powinno być przyjęte, gdyż aleja jest także ulicą (np. tutaj). Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 21:52, cze 29, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxy postaci Kiedy stosuje się infobox postaci, a kiedy nie? W sumie już nie wiem, czy lepiej dodawać je do wszystkich postaci, czy też nie, bo w sumie jakby nie patrzeć to nawet do takiego dziennikarza można dodać infobox postaci. Podstawowe informacje można chyba tam znaleźć. Jest jakaś „granica” jeżeli chodzi o dodawanie infoboxów? Na początku twierdziłem, że bez jakiejkolwiek daty urodzin/śmierci nie powinno się dodawać czegoś takiego (nawet jak istnieje obrazek przedstawiający postać), ale tu znowu pojawia mi się postać, która nie posiada żadnej z tych dat, ale jest ważna dla fabuły oraz postać, która również nie posiada żadnych dat i jest mniej istotna. Czy więc powinienem tworzyć takie coś, bo znajduje się tu grafika? Z góry dziękuję za odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Stuble (dyskusja) 15:12, cze 21, 2016 (UTC) Dowód Witaj Oto dowód na istnienie rury-teleportu w VCS https://youtu.be/QL1AdBQ-xz8 Może inaczej to jakoś zinterpretujesz. Pozdrawiam Przemovicecity Przepraszam, przyjacielu Gramatyka nie zawsze była moją mocną stroną. Kintobor (dyskusja) 15:54, cze 25, 2016 (UTC)Kintobor Re: PiotrekD.bot.auto Zrobione. Myślę, że mogą być widocznie. MiMnie~PD to w każdym razie nie przeszkadza, zawsze to jakaś informacja, że pojawiły się nowe aktualności, skoro są zmienione. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:43, cze 29, 2016 (UTC) Linkowanie stron Witaj. Wiem, że często Cię proszę o pomoc, ale kto pyta nie błądzi więc..... Chciałbym abyś wytłumaczył mi jak linkować strony, ponieważ nie mogłem znaleźć tego w Pomocy. Będę wdzięczny za pomoc. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 06:31, lip 5, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Re: Komunikat Nie, nie miałem świadomości, że jest to oszablonowane ;), dzięki za informację xd. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 20:22, lip 11, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 PS: Chyba moja własna prośba o zmianę edytora nie była taka zła, co? ;) Nowa kategoria Witaj! Chciałem się Ciebie zapytać czy mogę stworzyć nową kategorię o nazwie postacie wspomniane w GTA V. Postacie w niej zawarte teoretycznie nie występowały by w Grand Theft Auto V, ale zostałyby przez kogoś wspomniane (np. Billy Grey, który został wspomniany w misji Przyjaźń to magia) lub w grze znajduje się jakiś bezpośrednio związany przedmiot z daną postacią (np. złota płyta OG loca w domu Franklina lub plakat z Madd Doggiem). Pytam, ponieważ chciałem poznać Twoje zdanie na ten temat. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 16:04, lip 12, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Re: Rockstar Games Dam informację dotyczącą autentycznosci jak wykopię Strikera z pudeł. Fajormein (dyskusja) 09:12, lip 19, 2016 (UTC) „Cofnij bez powodu” Co się stało z tą opcją? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:23, lip 20, 2016 (UTC) : O Chryste Panie. Wybacz, chodziło mi o opcję „cofnij z powodem”. U mnie zanikła. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:23, lip 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Pytania na IRC-u Ja też nie patrzę na kanał bez przerwy. Po prostu myślałem, że nikt nie zobaczył tego o co chciałem zapytać. PhnxS (dyskusja) 09:16, lip 28, 2016 (UTC) Edytor źródłowy Witam. Co może mi pomóc w przejściu na edytor źródłowy? Totalnie go nie pojmuję. I to nie żeby tworzenie artykułów było bardziej problematyczne lub mniej przyjemne. Ono jest po prostu niemożliwe. Edytor wizualny jest bardzo łatwy w użyciu i nie ma z nim większych problemów, a tutaj nie wiem za co mam się wziąć. Strony pomocy niewiele pomagają, bo są napisane równie skomplikowanym językiem, co ten edytor :P Pozdrawiam, --Bumer470 (dyskusja) 12:46, lip 31, 2016 (UTC) : Mam pierwsze pytania: spójrz na mój artykuł o unikalnych skokach. Nie wiem, gdzie dać listę wypunktowaną albo zaczynającą się numerkami. Jak zrobiłem ręcznie to efekt widoczny. Po drugie nie umiem wstawić zdjęcia. Mam ładną mapę z lokalizacjami, ale jak klikam 'wstaw plik' to nic nie daje. --Bumer470 (dyskusja) 20:51, lip 31, 2016 (UTC) :: Bardzo dziękuję za rady :) Pozdrawiam, --Bumer470 (dyskusja) 11:33, sie 1, 2016 (UTC) Administracja Witaj! Mam do Ciebie dość... nietypowe pytanie: Co trzeba zrobić, aby dostać się do administracji? :) PS: Pytam z ciekawości :P Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 18:43, sie 2, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 RE: RE: Administracja No właśnie ten nieszczęsny kanał IRC! Ja nie chcę nic pobierać na swój komputer, ponieważ boję się, że go popsuję... Zresztą korzystając z Google Chrome niewiele zdziałam... A czy dostanie się do Administracji wykonując pozostałe zalecenia jest możliwe? PS: Słyszałem, że coś Ci się stało z nogą, więc życzę szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia :-) Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 19:29, sie 2, 2016 (UTC)Cristiano16 Edytor, prośba itd. Witaj, jak od dawna mnie prosiłeś wyłączyłem edytor wizualny i zaczynam rozumieć źródłowy, na którym coraz lepiej mi idzie ;) Niestety robię jeszcze błędy i prosiłbym Cię o przejrzenie moich edycji, a szczególnie tej, w której dodałem zdjęcia i tabelę do artykułu o Bossach. Jeżeli możesz to popraw je i daj mi jakieś rady, aby moja pomoc w doskonaleniu wikii przynosiła lepsze skutki. Pozdrawiam, --Bumer470 (dyskusja) 08:48, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) : Patrząc jak to jest zrobione w postaciach z GTA III, jestem w stanie spróbować się tym zająć. Edytor źródłowy wiele rozjaśnia :D Słyszałem kiedyś (prawdopodobnie od Gimme All Your Money), że artykuły o postaciach i gangach w GTA: Liberty City Stories również ma spotkać taka unifikacja (ze względu na przystępniejszą formułę i słabą jakość). Gdybym otrzymał pozwolenie, to mógłbym spróbować. Zawsze jest możliwość wycofania moich edycji ;) Pozdrawiam, --Bumer470 (dyskusja) 10:46, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Podbijam i pragnę zwrócić uwagę na coś, z czym sobie nie poradzę. W misji L.C. Confidential pojawia się błąd. Obrazek pierwszy nie przedstawia rozmowy Toniego z księdzem Nedem, a końcowy fragment (to jest ten informator właściwie). Masz jakiś pomysł co z tym zrobić? Pozdrawiam, Bumer470 (dyskusja) 13:38, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: Zapraszam Cię do sprawdzenia mojej pracy w brudnopisie. Pracowałem nad tym "dziełem" sporo czasu, a to dlatego, że użytkownik Tomta1 kiedyś napisał, że drzewko misji w GTA: LCS jest niedopracowane, z czym muszę się zgodzić. Co sądzisz o tym? Wszystko z tej tabelki jasno wynika, jest ładna, czytelna :d Czekam na Twoją opinię. Pozdrawiam, Bumer470 (dyskusja) 18:12, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) :::: Początkowo chciałem to zrobić właśnie tak jak w San Andreas czy GTA III jednak jest to dla mnie zbyt skomplikowane. Jeśli będziesz miał czas na zrobienie tego w ten sposób to świetnie, będę się cieszył, że drabinka misji dla Liberty City Stories będzie w końcu porządna. Co do moich danych z tabelki to nie wiem, jak mogę Ci je twardo potwierdzić, ale wszystko to wynika z artykułów dot. misji na tej wikii (sekcje w infoboksie: wymagania, odblokowuje). I potwierdzam to ja sam. Przeszedłem LCS czterokrotnie ;) Pozdrawiam, --Bumer470 (dyskusja) 20:55, sie 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Wyśrodkowanie obrazków Powinno pomóc: . Ale to leczenie objawów – wypadałoby zgłosić buga Wikii żeby wyeliminować przyczynę. Zresztą, to nie jest jedyny artykuł w którym centrowanie obrazków nie działa. —tomta1 [✉] 13:50, sie 4, 2016 (UTC) Nie znalazłem nic w tym stylu, lecz domniemam tak, gdyż informacje na stronie nie zostały zmienione od wersji beta GTA IV, co utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że klub ten mógł pojawiać się we wcześniejszych wersjach gry lub jego utworzenie było planowane, lecz ostatecznie pomysłu tego nie zrealizowano. Stuble (dyskusja) 15:13, sie 4, 2016 (UTC)